Rainy Day
by seductive insanity
Summary: What the hell? Did I just get hit by a baseball bat, by some chick nonetheless? AU.


Rainy Day

* * *

All it took was some rain, an injury and a naive little girl to realize he fell in love.

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drop.

Trickles of rain fell.

Sigh.

It's just so depressing. What a gloomy day too. It raining and I'm just so happy to be stuck in my house ALONE.

Note sarcasm, much?

Drip. Drip. Drop.

I need my girlfriends, like, right now.

But no, because they're out with their boyfriends.

Sigh.

Hinata is probably with Naruto right now, probably eating ramen or something.

Smile.

Ino's out with Shikamaru - rolls eyes- probably sucking face or something.

Cringe. How disappointing.

Tenten is always with Neji doing some training.

Wow fitness freaks, much?

Cue depression.

My world sucks. It's because of freaking Sai.

Ewwh, what the hell did I see in that guy?

I freaking saw him making out with another guy.

Shudder.

I will always wonder what the hell makes him tick. I mean dude, he got to date me. And hello, you should WANT to have a piece of this. Seriously, not to brag but what kind of guy would turn this down and turns gay.

Sigh.

This was absolutely the most depressing day EVER!

* * *

Growl.

'What the hell. Naruto will die! He freaking told me to meet him at the café. And guess what, he's not here.'

ARGHH.

'What did I expect to happen? Have him meet me there at the right time, no. I just had to have him that crazy-orange-loving-knuckle-head as a friend.'

Drip.

What? Water?

The so called man looked up. He frowned. And now it rains how freaking cliché is that?

He looked around only to see a different street. No, not his house street but another street, a street that has the name of Cherry blossoms Avenue.

Oh Gawd.

How much he wanted to hurt Naruto, because if it wasn't for him he would have been in his house not outside with no place to go totally unaware of his surroundings.

Sigh.

He'll just have to go find a house. The man stepped to the nearest house with the number 22.

'Hopefully it's someone old; I don't want any drooling girl to see me like this'

And, totally not to brag but his muscles were to die for. And that nice pale skin complimented his dark charcoal like hair and eyes. I mean who wouldn't want any of THAT?

'Here goes nothing'

Knock. Knock. Knock.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

She looked at her door. A questioning stare appeared on her face.

'I didn't invite anyone'

She walked cautiously to the door, and grabbed a hard metal bat by the door onto her hand.

She opened the door to see a frightful man.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHH"

She swung the bat at the mysterious male hard. And I mean HARD! And on the forehead too.

Ouch.

* * *

Pant. Pant. Pant.

What the hell? Did I just get hit by a baseball bat, by some chick nonetheless?

Gawd. I need some training. Note to self- ask Neji to train more.

Ah, my head is killing me.

He went back to reality when he felt warm hand touching the source of the pain. So he does what he normally does-

-GRUNTS.

The girl flinched, even if it was only a little he could still see it.

"Why the hell did you hit me with a METAL baseball bat?"

She looked flustered-

"Well, it wasn't my fault you scared me!"

-No, just angry.

Smirk.

"So you're scared of me?"

"Uh, o-of course n-not."

She stuttered.

Cute.

He leaned in, lips almost touching.

"Really?"

She bit her lip. Oh how adorable.

"Yes?"

He smiled.

"Okay."

He retracted away. She relaxed.

"Here's some tomato soup, eat it all up, okay?"

She was more cheerful.

I inwardly smiled.

"Feed me."

She bit her lip. Cute.

"B-but, you're okay"

I pouted. I swore I wouldn't let any of my friends to know what I'm doing, she's just too cute.

"Well, alright"

She took the soup with care. Her tiny hand took the spoon and scooped up some tomato soup; she blew on it then tried if it was too hot. Adorable. She smile and started to feed me.

"Say, ah"

I opened my mouth.

* * *

She smiled cheerfully.

It has been ten minutes since I left him alone in my room.

'I hope he doesn't touch anything'

* * *

A hand touched the pictures on the pink wall, the photos scattered, but all very friendly and welcoming. The pictures were of her friends and a yellow haired dude that looked exactly like –

What the [censored]!

It was, Naruto.

Whoa, so does she know him too?

Smirk,

Small world.

He looked on and on at the pictures looking at the some familiar faces and some, not so much. His footsteps were soft and gentle and wondered around the room as his own until a small little necklace caught his eyes.

'I gave this to a girl I used to know'

**Flashback**

**"So you're leaving?"**

**Her eyes were starting to get teary and her cheeks were red from the cold icy wind. She looked at the boy next to her as they looked on from a balcony. The boy beside her lay motionless, not at all affected from the cold.**

**"Yes"**

**His voice was not deep but still sounded like a man. The pink-haired girl beside him was quietly sobbing, he took his warm hands into hers, and her emerald eyes were wet.**

**"Close your eyes"**

**She obeyed him. His hand gently opened hers and placed something inside. The girl opened her eyes and looked at the dark haired boy, as their eyes met she took it a sign that she can open her hand. As she opened it, a small necklace was there. It was not shiny or flashy but simple and beautiful. A smile flashed on her face and tackled the boy.**

**Flashback**

'So, it's her?'

* * *

She hummed a little tune while washing the dishes. Cheerful that she has a little company, and flustered at the reminder of what happened, the closeness of their lips.

But what she didn't notice was that the man was right behind her.

"Aack"

Arms pulled the so called girl closer.

"What's wrong, Sa-ku-ra?"

"N-nothing"

"Then you wouldn't mind this, right?"

He pulled her tighter into his arms. Peaches and strawberries filled his nostrils.

"You're cute"

"N-nani?"

He got her hand and snuck something in, confused she opened it to find a necklace, and as she finally realized who he was, she tackled him. And the next thing you knew his lips smashed on to hers.

Totally shocked. But she eventually liked this feeling. So they melted in each other's embrace.

Totally ignoring the eyes that stared to them

* * *

-Omake-

"What the hell, bastard?"

The said couple stared.

"What dope?"

Hoping for the worst, Sakura closed her eyes.

"You ditched me"

That earned him a bandage and a few nasty bruises.

A/N: Read and review. Don't own Naruto.


End file.
